


Wildcard

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sparring, Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It didn't hurt to break the rules just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Chase/Heatwave - Breaking the rules".

Fists raised, Heatwave pivoted on his left pede, bringing it out in a roundhouse kick.

Chase swiftly dodged it on cue, thinking that he could grab hold of Heatwave, pull him down and end this sparring session quickly. But, as it turned out, Heatwave’s leg was already gone. Without a thought, Chase brought around a right hook, aiming for the midsection, hoping to subdue Heatwave at least - not rough him up too much - before Heatwave ducked out of the way.

Narrowing his optics, Chase moved forward once more; he aimed for Heatwave’s stomach, hoping to knock him down.

 _In a fight, only one can be on the offensive, and the other on the defensive. Both couldn't be the same at once, those were the rules_ , Chase thought, bringing up a cloud of dust as he brought himself down on one leg to trip Heatwave with the other.

They both landed roughly on the ground with a thud, lying there for a moment before Heatwave stood up and lent out a hand for Chase.

“Gotta admit, Chase, you had me going there. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Chase took Heatwave’s servo with his own and let the firebot lift him up to his pedes. “Thank you, Heatwave. I think it is like you said; it does not hurt to break the rules once in a while.”

From what Heatwave knew, as much as Chase was a stickler for rules, he can definitely be a wildcard when the time was right.


End file.
